dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Gazer
The Gazer is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Overview The Gazer is a distorted version of an Evil Eye, found in the Shrine of Futile Truths on Bitterblack Isle. It employs various spells and Debilitations in battle (including Torpor, Blind and Petrification). The Gazer also summons Tentacles from the ground which can each independently cast fireballs, ice shards or an electrical attack against the party. The Gazer chants spells using its eyelids like a mouth. Unlike Vile Eyes and the Evil Eye, the Gazer does not have a magical barrier to protect itself when it is not attacking. However, the exterior ocular cavity is extremely resistant to physical attacks, except for the eye itself. | quests = *Eyes of the Deep (acquire an Abyssal Eye) }} Stats Attacks Tactics *The Gazer has 11 health bars - a Maker's Finger will not kill the creature outright, but it will deplete a single health bar. *This abomination's weak point is the eye itself. Offensive *Resistant to fire, ice, and lightning based attacks *Highly resistant to dark based attacks. *Slashing attacks are more effective than Blunt. *Holy based spells and weapons are effective. *Invulnerable to all debilitations (Blindness, Torpor, Tarred in oil, Poisoned, etc.). * Destroying all of the four summoned tentacles causes the Gazer's eye to stick out of its mouth and hover quite close to the ground. *The Gazer's eye is the weakpoint. *Attack the side of its eye rather than the eye itself, as it deals extremely high damage. *The Gazer's Great Cannon can be used against the eye for massive damage. *Standing under the Gazer to bait the thrusting tentacles will have the Gazer punch itself and leaves it vulnerable for a few seconds. The location of the summoned thrusting tentacles is indicated by a red-orange spot on the ground. *It is possible to crawl into the inside of the Gazer's mouth and onto its actual eye. Defensive *The debilitating gaze may be avoided by hiding behind cover, by turning away, or blocking it with a shield. *Green gas around the creature's eye/mouth indicates it is beginning to generate the poison cloud attack - head for higher ground. ** The poison gas attack can be also be blocked with a shield without taking damage or being debilitated. However, until the cloud dissipates, the character will be trapped in a repeated blocking state. This is not advised, as pawns will likely remain by the Arisen's side and be killed by the gas. In addition, the Arisen's immobility while blocking the gas will make one vulnerable to any surrounding summoned Tentacles. *Roots at the base of the Shrine of Futile Truths may be used as a cover from both Crippling Gaze and Evil Cannon's discharge. *Halidom or Voidspell should be useful in this battle as the Gazer causes many debilitations with its eye beam. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary page. Enemy specific : *Destroy the 4 tentacles that are casting Great Cannon *Be under the Gazer when it casts a Spire Tentacle to stun it *Get damaged or debilited by the poison cloud *Attack the eye directly by climbing it *Witness a full petrification In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 30 Gazers either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Pawn Chatter :"'Tis absolutely enormous!" :"Let's have these tentacles off!" :"Beware its tendrils!" :"Watch for those tentacles!" :"Waugh! Its tentacles...!" :"Its skin is tough as steel!" :"I am bound!" :"We must strike at its eye!" :"Strike the tentacles that store up magick!" :"Perhaps we can use the magickal energy it produces!" :"'Tis our chance -- destroy the eye!" Notes * When entered directly from the Corridor of Emptiness, the abundant curatives within make this a good farming location. *After the first time it is killed, the Gazer will not respawn until Daimon is defeated for the first time. Gallery Dragon's Dogma - Gazer Beam01.jpg|Gazer Beam Attack Head-on Dragon's Dogma - Gazer Beam02.jpg|Gazer Beam Attack Side-view Dragon's Dogma - Gazer Beam03.jpg|Gazer Beam Attack Gazer's Magick Cannon attack.png|The Gazer conjures it's magickal sphere. Gazer Defeated.png|The Gazer in its death throes. External links * Official website (archived) Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Eyes Category:Magick Users